Adventures Of A Pregnant Fish
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Aqualad and Speedy find themselves in an awkward position. Poor Aqualad, poor Titans East, but mostly, poor Speedy! Slash, mpreg. 2nd chapter up at last!
1. Fish Fungus?

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**Summary: Aqualad and Speedy find themselves in an awkward position. Poor Aqualad, poor Titans East, but mostly, poor Speedy! Slash, mpreg. **

**AN: When I told my muse about this and asked what she thought, these where her exact words 'I****'d die of happiness because I give in to some mpreg fics and FJHGFDJGFKHFDIHGIFHGHFHJJKH' Then she proceeded to bribe me with spaqua flashes. (Though, I think she was in a good mood cos I was drawing KuroFai at the time LOL.) Pfft, as if I'm so easily brought! …-pause- LOOK, Caz! 1****st**** chapter!!! -whimpers- Caaaazzzy?! Spaqua flaaash? Pwease?! **

**-ahem- This is a multi-chapter fic… But in different stages of the pregnancy. So while it is a multi-chapter fic, they'll most likely be 'one shots' within the same story line. …If that makes any sense xD**

**So, while I'll try to stay on course, you might find that I randomly shove in a 'pre-pregnancy' chapter when Aqua is in his eighth month or something like that. Cos, if I get the idea for one, I'm gonna slip it in no matter what part the story's at. Just warning you. Also, all the Titans are older. Like, 18-19 for most of them.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, obviously, and slash. Annnnd slight Speedy!torture XD Maybe slight mentions or past-drugs. Swearing… possibly heated yaoi scenes. Yah.**

**Adventures of a pregnant fish.**

**Chapter one: Fish fungus?**

Speedy was pacing. His yellow boots tapping against the metal floor at a rhythmic pace. And once he got to the end of the room, said boots would squeak as he turned sharply to head for the opposite end. And then it would begin again. The pattering of his feet was controlled; never to fast to be speed-walking nor to slow to be casual. It was precise and timed and completely Speedy.

And it was driving Bumblebee _insane_.

Two hours he had been doing this. No, two hours and twenty-eight minutes. It was distracting her from the paperwork that was meant to be at Robins desk a week ago.

'_Breath, Karen, breath.' _Three deep breaths through her nose and Bee was calm again. She sighed and poised the pen to sign the bottom of another form.

_Squeak!_

Bumblebee let out a growl, picked up the pile of folders that lay next to her and stood, knocking her chair over. Just as Speedy looked up at the noise, she swung the paperwork-turned-weapon and smacked him right upside the head.

The girl felt a wave of pride as her team-mate hunched over, clutching his head. He looked up and scowled at her, trying to rub the new bump on his head while not messing his hair up.

"Ouch, Bee! What the hell?!"

This time, he dodged as she went in for another whack.

"'What the hell?'!" She repeated, dropping her files and trying to kick the boy instead. "'What the hell?'!" She paused briefly, to pick up the set of three darts that the twins had left on the side - despite rule number one in Titans East's tower:_ No sharp things are EVER to be left out. 'Accidents' can only happen so many times before the hospital gets suspicious _- and threw them towards the archer with gusto.

Speedy let out a loud 'eep!' before ducking, rathering the darts sticking into the well-placed pin board instead of his own skin. From where he was crouched on the floor, Speedy looked up, in horror, at the darts.

Taking advantage of the distractedness, Bee moved forwards to grab the front of Speedy's shirt; said boy let out another yelp as he was yanked, roughly, to his feet. Bumblebee's eyes flickered to the clock on the wall before darting back to Speedy's face, narrowing dangerously.

"Two hours and thirty-two minutes you've been pacing." She growled. "Are you trying to drive me insane?!"

Speedy immediately bit back the retort of '_too late for that, girl'_ that was on the tip on his tongue, and instead pouted. "But he's been gone for ages! It's been days, I swear!"

Bee's eye twitched at the whinning voice. She counted to ten in her head before releasing the boy and stepping back. "He's only been gone for three hours, Speed. And he's only gone to see his _mentor._ He's fine."

The red-head didn't look convinced. "He was sick, Bee. Sick! He's never sick. Not even the slightest! Hell, I don't think he's ever had a headache." He felt the urge to pace again, but stopped himself for fear of his leader murdering him. "And now suddenly he's throwing up? Something's definitely wrong."

Bumblebee sighed. Not in annoyance, but because she had already thought of this. "I know, ok? But he's only been sick the last three days. Not even that, considering it was only in the mornings." She shrugged. "Remember when you almost threw up after having recurring dreams about Robin being your long-lost-brother? Maybe Aqualad's just having nightmares about… eating fish fingers or something."

Speedy shivered at the thought of his bad dreams. _'It's just so very wrong to think of Robin as my brother. Maybe cos of the thing that had happened… that one time… Lets not go there.' _

"But… I didn't actually throw up…"

Bee sighed again and moved to place her hands on his shoulders. "Roy," The top of Speedy's mask rose as he arched an eyebrow at the sound of his given name. "He's _fine._ Ok? And even if he has got a bug or something, Aquaman will sort it out real quick. And you can go back to going at it like rabbits again."

Speedy scowled and shoved her hands off him. "We do not," He said stiffly, "'go at it like rabbits'."

The girl snorted. "Pah-lease. Who do you think your talking to? Beastboy? I aint stupid, arrow-head. I can tell. And I am _so_ glad we have sound proof walls."

"You're just jealous." Was the mumbled reply as the two walked back to the living area, to crash down on the couch. There was a pause before Speedy nudged his leader playfully. "I'm sorry for pissing you off."

Bee smiled. "I'm sorry for throwing darts at you. Besides, I get it, you're worried." She nudged him back and then leaned against his shoulder lazily in a very rare show of affection. "But if you start pacing like that again, I will be forced to maim you."

The boy laughed, only a little nervously, but broke off suddenly when the familiar sound of the front door whooshing open reached his ears. Speedy's head snapped up, breaking into a wide grin when he was greeted with the sight of Aqualad kicking off his boots gently. Letting out a happy sound, the archer vaulted over the back of the couch, almost kicking Bumblebee in the face, and bounded over to greet the Atlantian.

"Garth!" Purple eyes widened slightly as Speedy threw his arms around Aqualad tightly and gave him an enthusiastic kiss. "You're back! You've been ages; I've been going nuts! Those three havent been any help at all," He said darkly, "The twins kept going on about freakin' Monopoly - who the hell plays board games anymore - and Karen threw darts at me. Darts!" When his other half didn't immediately tell him to shut up or laugh at his misfortune, Speedy panicked. "Hey, are you ok? What did Aqua-dude say? Is it that bad!?"

Bumblebee, who had approached Aqualad with a lot more calmness, hit him over the head; Aqualad's wide eyed snapped to her. "How comes you came through the door? Didn't you leave pool-wise?" She motioned towards said pool over her shoulder.

"Oh." Aqualad paused. "Yeah, I went for a walk."

"He speaks!" Speedy jumped up, inching closer to Aqualad who had become unfocused. "So are you gonna tell me what happened? I can take it, I swear."

Aqualad blinked at Speedy several time before looking at Bee, who was now watching him with confused and concerned eyes. The prince sighed and raked one hand through his hair, the other resting on his stomach, as if about to complain for food. "Orin thinks I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause. Then Speedy scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Yeah, right. Course. That must be it. C'mon, Garth. What's it really? Some fish-fungus? There's no point hiding it, I'll find it anyway later on."

Aqualad just shook his head slowly at the archer; whose brow furrowed.

"Holy shit. Are you actually trying to be serious here?" When he received no reply, he gasped. "_Holy shit!_ You didn't yell at me for swearing; you _must_ be serious!"

Aqualad's face was pale - paler than usual, even - excluding his cheeks which were flushed a rosy pink. Dark eyes that were staring determinedly at his own sock-clad feet were forced upwards when Bee screeched a wooden chair over the tiled floor. The girl settled herself down into it and paused thoughtfully; legs crossed, elbows on knees and head in hands.

"How…" She murmured, looking between the two boys before resting her eyes on the Atlantian. "How would you…. How?!"

The tips of Garth's ears went red and his eyes slipped shut as if to block his team mates out. "There is a legend-"

Roy cut in, pointing a finger at Aqualad in horror. "You told me that was all a myth!" The aquatic boy's eyes opened again and he frowned.

"I was under the impression that it was, Roy."

Bumblebee looked at Aqualad curiously. "What legend?"

Dark eyes slide back to Speedy, who was scowling, before returning to his leader. "There is a legend…" He sighed and walked to the kitchen table to pull over a chair for himself. Speedy debated for a moment before plopping down onto the floor and crossing his legs. "The legend is that a exiled man with revenge in mind snuck back into the kingdom. No, it wasn't me." He said quickly, before Speedy could open his mouth. "He snuck in under the guise of a woman who was being given as a gift to the king."

"A gift?" Bee frowned.

Aqualad hummed. "Yes. Sometimes royals are given slaves as gifts to be the royals own personal servant. They're called 'Pets' in Atlantis."

"Wait," It was Speedy's turn to pull a face. "Did you ever have one?" He didn't like the idea of _his_ boyfriend having a 'personal servant'. Far too many opportunities.

"No." A sad smile graced the boys lips. "I was exiled way before I would have been given one." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the 'girl' was placed high in the favourites on the king. As a man, 'she' was more willing to do jobs that others wouldn't and as someone who had no respect for the crown, she had a defiant attitude that the king had never seen before in a slave."

Here, Garth paused, thinking. "He fell in love with her."

Speedy snorted as Bumblebee made an 'awwww'ing sound. The girl kicked Roy harshly on the leg before poking Garth. "Go on, what happened."

"Well, he made several attempts to woo her and she, to her dismay, found herself - his self - wanting to accept them. His plan for revenge was forgotten. Now simply wanting to be close to his beloved, the man sought out an old woman who supposedly had magical powers. He begged her to help him but all she could do for his predicament was change him into a real woman for twenty four hours. The price was great but the man agreed, wanting at least one day with the king with out any lies."

"How romantic!" Bumblebee breathed. Speedy gave her an odd look.

'_Girls are so weird… Since when did Karen start liking freaking romance?!'_

Garth cut him out of his thoughts. "Not really. It was, in all honesty, a little stupid. For when she got back to the castle and spoke to the king about their feelings, he insisted that they wait no longer and get married. Knowing she would have to leave him forever in a day, she agreed." He smiled ruefully. I don't think I need to tell you what happened that night."

Speedy chuckled, having heard this before. "See, _that's_ the reason he insisted on marriage. Horny little bugger."

Bee scowled at him. "What then, Garth?"

"She was gone the next morning." He sighed. "A short letter and all her positions left. The king sent out a search party for months but with no results. It was as if this woman had 'fallen off the end of the earth' as you say."

"But…" Bumblebee tilted her head. "In the letter… didn't she say…?"

Aqualad shook his head. "No. She didn't tell him." He shifted in his chair. "Nine months after her departure, a woman came to the kingdom gates, claiming to have a message from the kings 'wife' as well as a present from her. The woman gave the king a bundle of cloth and wrapped within this was a baby."

Bumblebee rubbed her forehead. "But I thought you said that the man would turn back into a man after a day?!"

"He did. Unfortunately, one of the consequences of the spell was that he stayed pregnant. The woman who had brought the child told the king that his 'wife' would never return to him. He was heartbroken and, in an attempt to give some sort of reason, the woman told the king everything." He shrugged. "I have no idea whether he believed it or not but he raised the little boy himself as a prince. Eventually the boy became king."

"So…. This guy is an ancestor of yours?" Garth nodded at Bee.

"A very old ancestor, apparently, yes." Aqualad pointed to his eyes. "He was said to have had purple eyes. Though, this was before the 'inferior eyes' legend was made."

"You said," Roy stated suddenly. "That he paid a great price… what was it?"

Garth didn't reply right away. Instead, he stood and took his chair back to the table, tucking it under neatly. Then he turned back around to face them. "It's not said. All that's known is that it has something to do with his ancestors and generic purple eyes."

"Oh." Realisation dawned on the two still sitting. Bumblebee's eyes fell to Aqualad's stomach. "You mean that the price was that any ancestor of his to have purple eyes will also be able to get pregnant?"

"It's possible. More than possible actually, considering I'm his ancestor, I have purple eyes and I am now pregnant."

Roy bit his lip. "Did… did Aquaman say anything on… _not _having the baby?"

Aqualad frowned. "What do you mean?"

Before Speedy could say anything, Bee covered his mouth with her hand. "I think what he's getting at is that if you are indeed… pregnant, then maybe you should consider the options."

"Options?"

"Yes." Bee pressed her hand against Speedy harder when he tried to speak around her hand. "You two are teenagers. And heroes. If you even _want_ this… baby, it might not be a good idea. It'll be hard, and dangerous even with the Titans behind you."

"Oh. Well, yes. He said that you have something up here… Some sort of a pill." He dug his hand into a secret pocket on his uniform and pulled out a small white tablet. "Apparently it works just the same."

The three stared at the pill in Garth's hand. The Atlantian looked at Roy hard. "So, what do we do?"

Bee pulled her own hand away from Speedy's mouth as she stood, quickly.

"I'll err, go check on the twins." She smiled and nodded encouragingly before biting at her bottom lip. "Right."

Garth stared at her as she rushed out. Sighing, he moved to sit on the chair she had vacated, and turned it slightly to face Speedy. "…Well?"

The boy made a slightly frustrated noise. "I don't know what you want me to say." He murmured. "We're two male teenage heroes. What _can _we do?" He looked up, shifting on the floor. "We're too young and we live too dangerously."

Garth lifted the pill to his face, watching Roy's expression. "Are you telling me that you would allow me to take this and effectively _kill _the child. Knowing that we wont get another chance."

Speedy frowned. "What?"

Aqualad was turning steadily red. "Think about it. We've been having sex for a long time… If I could get pregnant as easily as a woman, I would have already. Orin thinks that this was a very rare thing… probably a once in a lifetime. It's highly unlikely that I'll get pregnant again."

Speedy's mouth fell into an 'O' shape. The two sat in silence for a long time, the only sound being the clock ticking and the muffled sounds of Bee yelling at the twins through the wall. Speedy sighed softly and pulled of his mask, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Aqualad was looking away from him, when he turned back. Dark eyes were confused, hurt and sad. Hating the look, Speedy shifted to kneel by Garth's legs and, cupping a hand beneath his chin, forced the Atlantian to look at him. The eyes became guarded and wary as Roy took the small pill from his hand.

Green eyes flickered around he room before catching Garth's own. Speedy tore away from them as he looked down at the tablet. He took a breath before turning his hand slowly and deliberately letting the pill fall to the floor. The two stared at the solid white dot on the gray floor before Speedy pulled Aqualad's attention to him by grinning widely up at the other boy.

Garth blinked and then allowed a matching smile to befall his face. Suddenly, he lunged forwards off the chair, wrapping his arms round Roy's neck and effectively tackling the archer to the ground. On the floor, Garth sat on Roy's stomach and kissed his mouth firmly before pressing his face into the boy's neck.

"Love you." He murmured, his voice quiet and muffled. Roy smiled, wrapping his arms round Garth's waist and clinging to him.

"Love you, too."

**Oh God, please don't ask me for scientific explanations on how the hell he got pregnant. Cos I don't have the answers. And err… I have no idea how he's gonna give **_**birth **_**to this kid but I'll work that out later xD**

**OH. I want to get the stages right. Like, how far along he is to be able to: feel the baby, get morning sickness, get cravings, need to pee all the time ect. Of course, Atlantians will be having some…**_** different**_** stages and urges but since I've made it last the same amount of time, I figured it'd be good to get the stages right. So! If anyone knows a sight that can give me the info I need, please link me in a review or a PM 8D Thankies!**

**LOL, Yes, I did make a reference to my own fic up there XDD I really couldn't help myself.**

**Next chapter, the other Titans are told, Aqualad describes the stages in a Atlantian pregnancy and GA calls for Speedy.**

**R n R please!**

**xxx**


	2. Oh thats funny

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**Summary: Aqualad and Speedy find themselves in an awkward position. Poor Aqualad, poor Titans East, but mostly, poor Speedy! Slash, mpreg. **

**AN: When I told my muse about this and asked what she thought, these where her exact words 'I****'d die of happiness because I give in to some mpreg fics and FJHGFDJGFKHFDIHGIFHGHFHJJKH' Then she proceeded to bribe me with spaqua flashes. (Though, I think she was in a good mood cos I was drawing KuroFai at the time LOL.) Pfft, as if I'm so easily brought! …-pause- LOOK, Caz! 2nd**** chapter!! Arent you PROUD! 8DDD **

**-ahem- This is a multi-chapter fic… But in different stages of the pregnancy. So while it is a multi-chapter fic, they'll most likely be 'one shots' within the same story line. …If that makes any sense xD**

**So, while I'll try to stay on course, you might find that I randomly shove in a 'pre-pregnancy' chapter when Aqua is in his eighth month or something like that. Cos, if I get the idea for one, I'm gonna slip it in no matter what part the story's at. Just warning you. Also, all the Titans are older. Like, 18-19 for most of them.**

**Warnings:Mpreg, obviously, and slash. Annnnd slight Speedy!torture XD Maybe slight mentions or past-drugs. Swearing… possibly heated yaoi scenes. Yah.**

**Reviews:13 (omg ROXAS) reviews? For the first chapter? I has a good feeling about this X3 I knew there were mpreg!fangirls in the TT department. I _kneeeeew_ it. -evil-**

**_Tokyo Blue - _I'm glad you will --giggles-- 8D**

**_Kill the flamers - _OMG no, I havent! Is it good? How does he give birth?! **

**_AngelDevilKit - _lawl, yush. How else would I make Roy suffor -evil-**

**_Carnifax - _LOL, I love you too dear X3 ...I didnt even think of makeing it related to seahorses -shot- but I wouldnt have anyway. It gets old fast. XD Sorry for ruining your Hate-The-Mpregs game xD but isnt a preggers Garth worth it?? 8D ...-giggles madly- DUDE, I laughed and I LOVED. I already have the scene wth the 'fish craving' planned out -cackles-**

**Thank you: _KHfan, Chocobubbles, FoxyPerv, Desinere, EmilyTheCutestEvilDeadGirl, Olivia Tara Parker Roth, Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu are hot, Shadowofmyself435, Cherielovebboy._**

**Adventures of a pregnant fish.**

**Chapter two: Oh thats funny! (Sorry for the wait! D8)**

"Hey."

Roy twisted in his seat at the sound of Garth's voice, spoon of ice cream half way to his mouth. Garth lent against the counter next to him and gave a pointed, curious look at the phone standing upright in front of Roy's bowl.

"You called him yet?"

Roy stuck the spoon in his mouth and nodded before removing it and swallowing. "I did."

Garth frowned suspiciously at the small response. "Oh? What did he say?"

"He's still going." Roy shrugged and pointed his spoon at the phone. "Pick it up and have a listen for yourself." Green eyes sparkled mischievously as Roy took another spoonful of ice cream.

Suddenly wairy and on his gaurd, Garth picked up the phone gently, half expecting it to explode. Roy snorted at his actions. Scowling, the Atlantian braced himself for possible swearing and shouting and put the phone slowly to his ear.

He frowned. His pointed ear twitched. His eyes darted to meet Roy's, who smirked. Just as slowly as he had brought it up, Garth lowered the phone to blink at it. "He-" He looked at Roy, confused. "He's laughing." He dead-panned.

The archer snorted again. "I know!" He chuckled. "He's been doing it for over _half an hour_. I haven't seen - or heard, I 'spose - him laugh like that in years." Roy took another spoonful of ice cream and held it up to Garth. "Seriously," He said as Garth grabbed his hand to steady the spoon so he could eat the ice cream on it. "It's hilarious to listen to."

Garth hummed, releasing the spoon to let Roy continue eating. He brought the phone to his ear again and paused as he listened. A frightful look passed his face and he held the phone to Roy.

"No more laughing! No nothing! He's gone!"

Roy chewed slowly on a marsh-mellow. "Hm. I wonder if he laughed so hard he died. Do you think we'd be done for murder?"

Garth smacked his lover on the back of his head and opened his mouth to scold him when a beep from the kitchen computer sounded; informing them of an incoming call. Passing the bowl and spoon to Garth, Roy lent over the counter to check the number.

"He's alive." The archer grunted, sounding unconcerned either way. "Unless he's calling from beyond the grave... or Barry has stolen his communicator again..." Shrugging, Roy accepted the call. Garth shrunk back slightly when Green Arrow filled the screen. The last time Roy's mentor had called up, the boys had been in a... compromising position. Ollie only called through Robin or Bumblebee now.

"Sup?" Roy said, blinking lazily at the screen.

Green Arrow frowned. "That was very impolite of you Roy." He said sternly; Roy guessed he was expected to ignore the redness of the mans cheeks.

Roy pouted. "You were laughing too much to even notice I was gone." He pointed out dryly. "So I went and got ice cream." He motioned towards Garth who froze, flushing as Green Arrow's eyes turned to him. The boy avoided his eyes, there was no way he could look at him after last time...

Luckily, Green Arrow took one look at Garth and burst into fresh peals of laughter. Garth's eyebrows shot up, startled, as Roy's came together.

"Hey! Oi!" The boy pouted at the screen as Green Arrow doubled over. "Garth? Pass me the phone, I'm calling Black Canary."

Green Arrow straightened; immediately sobered up. "That," He stated. "Wasn't even funny."

"I disagree." Roy shot back. "And, since you found this so hilarious, I'll leave you to tell her."

"Has Orin been told?" Green Arrow asked, leaning back in his seat to plant his feet on what must have been a table. The laughing fit must have been killed with the mention of the blond woman. Though, he did snicker when Garth stepped next to Roy.

"Yes. He was the one to... diagnose me. I guess."

A snort. "And your sure? About keeping it, I mean."

Roy glanced at Garth, who was watching him carefully, before nodding at the computer. "Yeah, we're sure."

Ollie bit his lip; obviously wary about where the boundaries were. "Cos it'll be hard work. More than just any other couple." He was serious now, and Roy straightened, noticing. "Media, hate mail, threats. And that'll be just because your both guys. Then there's your enemies to think about... You'll have to be on guard every minute."

A hand fell lightly onto Garth's shoulder and it gripped him reassuringly. "It's okay. We know this."

Green Arrow paused, hesitateing. "Roy," He said quietly. "Dont take this the wrong way but... I've never seen you as 'Father' material... I mean, the swearing, the violence, the nightmares... the girls, the alcohol, the smoking, the- the _drugs_." The man swallowed hard, watching as Roy's face got harder. "That isn't to say you haven't done... well, really good, out there. The Titans have done you good and you've really shaped up but-" He sighed and Roy's face softened slightly. "Your past has a tendency to catch up with you."

Roy was silent, lips pulled down slightly in thought. Garth swallowed hard and lifted a hand to rest on the one on his shoulder; Roy jumped slightly at the touch.

"We don't have to do this." The Atlantian mumbled softly, hoping that the computers mic was too far to pick up his voice. "Seriously." He said sternly, gripping Roy's hand. "For what it's worth, though, I think you'd be an amazing dad."

Green eyes blinked, the boys perminate issues of distrust flashing through them. It faded though, as it always did when Garth or Bee or the twins spoke with him, and was replaced with a bright look. Smiling, Roy tightened his hold on Garth's hand and brought it up to kiss the back gently.

"Thank you." He murmured before turning, grinning cheekily, back to the computer where Green Arrow was waiting; a half-happy-half-confused look on his face. "We're good." The young archer confirmed. "Talk to you later... _Grand-dad?_"

Green Arrow made a noise, something between a chuckle and a choke. "Get lost, kid." And then he hung up on them.

* * *

Garth placed a sheet of paper on the table. Roy and Karen both looked up from the newspaper to him, the two raising an eyebrow at the same time. Garth wondered if they knew that they now mimicked each other's facial expressions; he guessed not but it was still cute as hell. He would have to get a picture one day, and stick it on the Christmas cards or something.

Karen snapped it up first. She read it; eyes darting to the top to read it again. Brown eyes then turned to Garth, looking rarely confused.

"And this is...?"

"A list." Garth stated, flushing. "Of Atlantian stages in a pregnancy." Bee gave a soft 'Oh' and Roy blinked. "Of what I am most likely to go through."

"Oh!" Roy lent over to grab the list from between Karen's fingers. She gasped and stuck her index finger into her mouth, glareing at Roy from giving her a paper cut. Roy ignored her and hummed as he looked through it, frowning at a few and smirking at others. "Hm. Explain?"

Rolling his eyes but smiling, Garth took the paper from him. "Atlantians have one less month than you. And, since I'm almost a month through anyway, there's only seven stages."

"A short pregnancy." Karen noted. "We'll have to sort things out quickly."

Garth nodded, humming. "The stages are in months; the first named 'Ignorence' because," Garth scratched his neck. "No one really notices that they're pregnant that that stage. Then there the second month; which'll be our first stage." He shook his head. "I'll stop throwing up around half way through that... which is when I'll begin to show. The second stage has cravings-"

"Good luck with that." Karen mumbled, smirking at Roy.

"- And that's where it gets a bit more complicated. The third..." He flushed. "Is where I'll be wanting more... _P-physical _attention."

Roy and Karen blinked and then the former grinned widely while the latter blushed.

"Oh god..."

"Hell _yes. _That is one stage I'll be happy to take full care off."

Garth rolled his eyes. "Hn. The forth is a... Well possessive stage. And the fifth is basically the same but... less extreame. More... showing off than hiding things away."

His two team mates looked sober now, a little worried.

"The sixth is jealousy; kind of ties in with the possessive stages. And last is the over-protective stage. The worst one, apparently. There'll be mood swings in and out but," Garth shrugged. "That's normal for a human pregnancy, yes?"

Karen nodded. Roy sat still. Garth continued to talk, of making a better list to help them with details and tips. Roy said nothing. He sat still, silent until Garth left. Then, finally, he turned to Bee.

"...Is it the third month yet?"

Karen paused. Then, sighing, she rolled up the newspaper they had been reading and slapped him, hard, over the head.

"God damn it!"

**AN:Heh... long time no see. -shot-**

**Erm, the stages! They was based on the 7 deadly sins... cos it made me giggle. XD**

**0 - Ignorance. Yah. This one don't count XDD**

**1st - Sloth, idk why. It made sense and now... I forget.**

**2nd - Gluttony. For foooooood!**

**3rd - Lust. -giggles- Oh hell yes. **

**4th - Greed. Being possessive.**

**5th - Pride. Showing off.**

**6th - Envy. Oh poor Garthy.**

**7th - Wrath. I wont make him violent, I swear XD**

**Sorry, again, for the wait... I hope you all still care XDDDD**

**Laters! R n R 83**

**x**


End file.
